godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Manda
Manda is an ancient sea serpent Kaiju meant to preserve the natural balance of Terra thousands of years ago after the Toba Extinction. She spent over thousand of years under the Devonians' control until they were destroyed by Godzilla and later joined the [[Earth Defenders|'Earth Defenders']]' '''following '''The Trilopod War'. Appearance Manda's features are that of an Oriental dragon with four long horns on its head, a fairly long snout, reptilian pupils, four short legs with sharp claws, and a serpentine-like body. Her neck is very thick and manifests into the appearance of fans around its neck forming a hood, similar to most species of cobras. Manda's body sports small spikes growing out of her back and arms, with the extant of having a beard growing from her chin and having barbs growing from the sides of its body. After joining Fairy Tail, Manda is given a Guild Mark. Her guild mark is dark blue and placed on the right side of her neck. Personality While being controlled by the Devonian's, she has been shown to be incredibly hostile and aggressive towards anyone she considers her enemy, such as when she, Titanosaurus, Gezora, and Destoroyah mercilessly attacked Godzilla in order for the Devonian's to move ahead with their plan to conqueror the surface. After being freed from their control, she was consumed by guilt recalling all the horrible acts she committed against her will and was willing to do anything to try and make amends for her past. However, after joining the Earth Defenders, Manda has grown into a more friendly and caring Kaiju, especially towards her comrades, but can become quite serious and even intimidating when she needs to be, such as when she interrogated Dagahra by threatening to suffocate him. Upon entering the Earth Defenders, she wasn't feared or hated for her past as a former enemy of Godzilla, and she maintains a good relationship with the members of Fairy Tail as well as the other Defenders, especially King Caesar as the two known each other in the past. She is also extremely protective of her comrades and will not hesitate to harm anyone who threatens them. When Meredy mentioned that Godzilla was meant to be the fourth target meant to be destroyed, she went into a violent rampage and brutally attacked her and Gezora. History During the Toba Extinction, Manda along with several other kaiju was created by the remaining seven of the Eight Guardians of Terra in order to keep Terra safe after their passing. During the Age of Monsters, when Kaiju were responsible with keeping balance to nature, Manda was a stray Kaiju that often called "The Queen of the Sea's" due to her fierce, yet elegant appearance. At one point she encountered King Caesar, when she appeared in Okinawa, fisherman attacked and so she retaliated, King Caesar came to stop her and the misunderstanding was cleared up, she even gotten to know him. However, around the same time the Ryukyu Kingdom fell during the clash between King Caesar and Megalon, Manda was attacked by the Devonian's and was placed under their complete control for years. Synopsis Devonian Arc Manda attacked the USS Goldstein alongside Gezora and massacred the crew before retreating. She later appears off the coast of the later dubbed "Monster Islands" and attacks the military ships stationed there along with Gezora and Titanosaurus before they are confronted by Godzilla. After a brief scuffle, Manda and the others retreat with Godzilla in pursuit, but are able to escape. Manda is also seen in flashback when the Shobijin briefly explain to Lucy Casprell the history of how Kaiju were meant to keep balance in nature following after the battle between King Caesar and Megalon, she is seen swimming in the ocean while a ground of Devonians investigate a sunken Cryog Ship. Manda is seen in the 'Water' monsters section of a cave mural on Infant Island. Some time later, Manda and Gezora attack Godzilla, who had been free floating in the sea waiting for them, before they are joined by Titanosaurus and Destoroyah. Despite their advantage in numbers, Godzilla is able to fight her and the others off until they are suddenly attacked by submarine sonic weapons and retreat into the lower depths with Godzilla in pursuit yet again. After another brief confrontation between Godzilla, Manda and Titanosaurus, the latter two flee when the Devonian headquarters explodes due to submarine missiles and Manda is not seen since. Trilopod War Arc At some point when the Cryogs send the Trilopods to invade Terra, Manda encountered the Trilopods and had her DNA absorbed but unlike many other Earth Monsters, see managed to avoid being captured. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod War, Manda suddenly appeared on the Monster Islands after she regained her memories of her time as a guardian Kaiju and asked Godzilla if she can join. She's worried that she will not be accepted or not, but Godzilla allows her to join the Earth Defenders. Manda is taken to ancient ruins that where built to worship Eight Guardians of Terra, Godzilla asks if Manda knows of the previous guardians to which Manda states she does and knows of how they defeated both King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. While there, she reunites with King Caesar after a thousand years and the two talk of their past, as well as her old acquaintance when controlled by the Devonians, Titanosaurus. Godzilla prepares for Manda's initiation and Manda swears to the Earth Defenders oath, Godzilla and the rest of the Earth Defenders welcome Manda as the newest member of the team, bringing joy to Manda. In 2015, after Titanosaurus had not returned from his scouting mission, Manda and the other Earth Defenders went on a search party for several weeks to find their lost comrade but after a week they assumed the works and thought Titanosaurus was dead. They soon find out that Titanosaurus is alive but had sided with SpaceGodzilla, making them felt hurt and betrayed. In 2016, after Godzilla returns to the Monster Islands from a mission in Brisbane, Manda listens in as Godzilla informs the other Earth Defenders of the existence of another Kaiju faction until they are suddenly attacked by SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors. Before the two groups can fight, however, they are all sucked up by a large magic circle caused by Grimoire Heart's machine and are brought to Earth Land while also being separated from Godzilla. Manda and the other Defenders arrive in Magnolia and reunite with Godzilla after helping him and Fairy Tail fight off mages from the Dark Guilds Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. After driving both Dark Guilds away, the Earth Defenders explain to the Fairy Tail mages on who they are and how they got there while also informing them that the Earth Conquerors are also in Earth Land. Later, after Master Makarov Dreyar welcomes the kaiju into the guild and gives them their Guild Marks, Manda is seated with the other Earth Defenders and the core members of Fairy Tail as the mages are shown Godzilla's memories by the Shobijin. After the vision of Godzilla's memories, she and the other Earth Defenders sit with the female members of Fairy Tail, she pokes fun of Rodan along side some of the other Defenders. Manda participates in the bar fight with the other Defenders and Fairy Tail mages. The next day, Manda is sitting with King Caesar and are seen conversing with Gray FullBuster. and Juvia Lockser when Wendy Marvell approaches them and asks her and Caesar about where Rodan is. Later that day, she is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail, she is surprised and amused by Wendy being asleep while Rodan carries her on his back, commenting on how cute two appear together. Tenrou Island Arc After a week at the guild, Master Makarov announces the entries for the S-Class Promotion Trials, Manda is with the other Earth Defenders on the stage alongside Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and Gildarts Clive when Makarov announces that they are participating in the trials as well, and is later asked by the Shobijin to join Juvia and Lisanna Strauss's team with Mothra Leo. One week later, Manda and her team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. After arriving on Tenrou Island, Manda's groups encounters Erza and battle her in a flooded tunnel. At first the four are overpowered the sword-wielding mage, with Manda in shock at Erza strength. As Erza is facing Juvia, Manda lunges from behind and knocks Erza with her tail. As Erza lands, she components on Manda's stealth and Manda states that she has the advantage in the environment before plunging back into the water. After Erza manages to attack Juvia, the water mage signals Manda who lunges from the water and constricts her body around Erza, squeezing the mages body. However Manda begins to struggle to contain Erza until the female knight manages to free her arm and grabs Manda by the horn. Erza the tosses Manda and sends her flying into a boulder and upon impact, Manda gets knocked out. Soon Juvia and Lisanna are also defeated by Erza, the team now loosing the trial. They later return to the main camp with Erza and they meet Mirajane Strauss and the Shobijin, she converses with the others there. Soon Kumonga and Kamoebas arrive at the camp and Manda greets them. As the spider and the turtle are about to rgue and fight, Manda orders them to stop or else she will tell Anguirus about it. Sonn she, Erza and Juvia decide to go search for Wendy Marvell and her team. While searching for them, they find Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Gorosaurus and Baragon after defeating members of Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors. After they leave, Manda viciously interrogates Dagahra of the Earth Conquerors and learns the reason why they joined forces with Grimoire Heart. Then, after fighting off a group of Grimoire Heart soldiers, they are confronted by Meredy and Gezora and prepare to do battle with them. Before they battle, they hear Godzilla's echoing roar, leaving Manda smiling as she knows the tide will turn. However, Manda along with Erza and Juvia here another echoing roaring, after Meredy identifies it as King Caesar (in her berserk-mode) Erza and Juvia are shock but Manda is left worried about Caesar. While the three-vs-two stand off continues, Juvia asks Manda if she knows Gezora to which she reveals that both she and Gezora were once partners, much to the shock of Juvia and Erza. Manda explains how both she, Gezora, Titanosaurus and Destroyah we once under the control of the Devonians as their kaiju weapons until they were stopped by Godzilla. Gezora told that they would have defeated Godzilla were it not for human intervention which lead to Godzilla destroying the Devonian base, Gezora tells that he has not forgotten about the Devonians. Manda snaps at him, stating that she has moved on from the Devonians and how Godzilla showed her there is more to life for a kaiju. Gezora scoffs at her statement of the Earth Defenders, as he states that the humans will still see all kaiju as beasts and that they threaten their existence. Soon a battle between the opposing sides begins. As Manda and Gezora trade glares, Gezora states that Manda would have hoped she would have joined ending humanity, enraging Manda further, telling him that she want be like him. As Gezora fires his Ink Shot, Manda cancles it out using the surrounding water. As the battle continues, Manda and Juvia are overwhelmed by Meredy's Maguilty Sodom but as soon as she mentions that her targets are Gray and Godzilla, Manda flashes back to when she first joined the Earth Defenders upon hearing her leader's name. Both Manda and Juvia snap into an eerie, dissonant rage which unnerves Meredy, Gezora and Erza. The two suddenly attack their opponents and battled with ease, they tell Erza to find the others while they cover her exit. However Meredy casts a Sensory Link on herself, Manda, Godzilla and Gray, connecting the pain one of them shares between all of them to ensure Gray and Godzilla will die. As Meredy attempts to kill herself Manda attempts to stop her by firing her Flash Fire at Meredy's leg, everyone feeling the pain from the attack. Gezora then strangles Manda, as she suffocates so does Juvia and Meredy, however as Juvia shares Manda's memories her resolve spreads to Manda who generates a burning yellow aura, releasing herself from Gezora's grasp. Manda announces to Gezora that she will never be like him and she will fight so that Juvia can reunite wit Gray. Once Juvia comes to Manda's side, the two face Gezora and they are able to perform a Unison Raid: Inferno Nebula. Once the two defeat Gezora, Manda and Juvia turn their attention to Meredy who attempts to kill herself but Manda and Juvia managed to stop her by hugging her. Manda tearfully tells Meredy that she lives for her comrades and that she must live for Ultear. Manda and Juvia's emotion soon reach Meredy causing her to cry too. An understanding is reach and all three collapse into the water, the Sensory Link having been discontinued. When Meredy regains consciousness, Manda and along with Juvia are pull a shore by the young girl. Soon Ultear Milkovich arrives on the scene carrying an unconscious Zeref and after telling Meredy how she had convinced Gray to use Iced Shell on Master Hades she notices the unconscious forms of Manda and Juvia. As Ultear prepares to kill Juvia, both Manda and Juvia are saved by Gray and King Caesar who had tracked down Ultear. Soon Manda and Juvia reawaken and see King Caesar and Gray, they are told to chase Meredy who is getting away with Zeref. With Juvia still injured from their last battle, Manda lowers her head and allows Juvia to hold her horns as she see slithers after Meredy as she carries Juvia. As they continue their chase, Juvia regains her strength and crawls after Meredy in a zombie like state with Manda by her side as they ask for Zeref back. The three of them soon run into Zancrow who has recovered after his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Godzilla. Manda and Juvia watch with discontent as Zancrow steals Zeref from Meredy, attacks her, tells her the truth about what happened to her village and how Ultear is using. Soon Zeref awakens and an energy bursts knocks out Manda, Juvia and Meredy while Zancrow is killed by Zeref. The three of them are left by Zeref as he leaves the scene. Abilities Constriction: Being serpentine in her body structure, Manda can wrap her body around objects or enemies and crush them, similar to how snakes constrict their prey. The force of Manda's constriction is so great that she is able to restrain Kaiju like Godzilla, though with some difficulty. Flash Fire: '''Manda is revealed to be able to spit out fireballs from her mouth that can cause damage to enemies and can even burn them. '''Thunder Fang: It is revealed that Manda is able to release a strong electric discharge after biting them. This ability has been shown to be able to cause serious paralysis to enemies. Immense Strength: '''Being a Kaiju from the Age of Monsters, Manda is able to handle strong enemies. Her strong serpentine body is able to wrap around other Kaiju and easily restrain them through constriction. She is also able to tail to strike opponents and knock them off their feet or send them flying. She can also use her sharp teeth in combat. '''Enhanced Speed: Although she is quite slow on land, she is able to swim incredibly fast and is able to breath normally while submerged underwater. Yellow Aura: Manda has the ability to generate an intense glowing yellow aura from her body, creating a shining light around her. This is usually triggered when she becomes angry. The aura itself can do damage as when Gezora was hold her, the aura seemed to burn him. Inferno Nebula: A kaiju and mage Unison Raid that Manda performed with Juvia as they battled Gezora. Manda lanches herself into the air while Juvia is on her back, Manda's glowing yellow Aura covers both her and Juvia. Juvia the creates a torrent of water that surrounds the both her and Manda. The aura increases in intensity as it begins surround the torrent of water as well, crating a comet of water and light. Together they crash into an opponent, unleashing their attack energy upon them. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Water Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Kaiju